4 amigas y una muy linda historia
by Alice Maggio - Whitlock
Summary: una salida de: "3 chicas,3 chicos y un par de tortolos" no era la idea especifica de Alice pero al parecer todo puede cambiar y esa noche no podria ser tan mala /la historia esta bonita.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclemer: todos los personajes son de la maravillosa mente macabra de Meyer, mio solo la trama y ya saben lo de mas.**

**Bueno este fic se lo dedico a una muy buena amiga a la que adoro ella murio el dia: 24/10/11 si lo se es hace muy poco tiempo, pero m dijeron que hiciera algo para ella y que le gustara asi que pense en esto, bueno espero que les guste...**

**(mi amiga se llama Rachelle para quienes leen todos los muros sabran que ella me llevo a ver la peli de Crepuscuo).**

* * *

><p>POV. ALICE<p>

Oh si genial hoy Leah accedió a salir con nosotras de compras, espero que se la pase súper bien básicamente es una me mis mejores amigas la quiero muchísimo, quiero que salgamos a comer y a comprar después del trabajo, nosotras tenemos una empresa juntas, nuestra empresa: Fashion and Glamor, claro nuestra empresa es de diseño de modas, la conformamos cuatro jefas: Bella (editora de revista de la misma empresa. Lógicamente editora en jefe) Rosalie (jefa de modelaje, contrata y despide a modelos y demás trabajadores) Leah (Contaduría, se encarga de las finanzas de la empresa y de pagarle los salarios justos a todos los del edificio) Y yo claro esta (soy la diseñadora en jefe yo diseño todo, ropa, zapatos, bolsos pero claro apoyada por todo mi equipo)

Las cuatro somos muy amigas, nos conocemos desde la universidad, cuando Rosalie nos conoció fue muy gracioso primero empezó conociendo a Bella, acababan de entrar entonces se tenían que unir a una hermandad, Rose ya estaba adentro ella junto con Leah que son un año mayor que Bella y yo. Después de que Bella se la pasara como loca buscando un edificio en donde vivir se encontró a Rose en la fuente de sodas y le pregunto qué en donde vivía y Rose le señalo el ultimo edificio al que Bella hubiese querido entrar el de "porristas" pero como era el único que quedaba se metió.

Leah y Rose ya se conocían pero se llevaban súper mal casi se odiaban porque ambas querían el puesto de capitana. Entonces después de un bimestre me uní al equipo de porristas y como Dídima (la profesora que dirigía en esa casa) ya se había cansado de tantas peleas me eligió a mí como capitana, después se unieron para tratar de sacarme y allí descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, se llevaban bien con Bella pero cuando yo me empecé a juntar con ella, ellas se la llevaban y le decían que no estuviera conmigo, después las cuatro estábamos en un centro comercial (la verdad es que no me acuerdo cual es) y comenzamos a platicar después fuimos a comprar ropa y desde entonces somos algo así como inseparables, bueno casi siempre, porque Rose siempre está con su novio Emmett, Bella siempre está con sus libros, Leah siempre está haciendo deporte como Vóley Bol, soccer o cosas por el estilo y yo siempre estoy de compras o en el trabajo, hay veces que creo que trabajo más que Leah y eso que ella nunca sale de fiesta ni nada.

"Hoy salimos Al" dijo Rose entrando a mi oficina desde la entrada secreta que teníamos para atravesar las oficinas sin salir de ninguna.

"Vendrá Emmett" eso fue mas una afirmación más que una pregunta. Pero claro como no adivinar si Rose trae una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro de esas cuando Emmett le manda un texto o algo parecido.

"No te enojes Ally ya sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin el" dijo hacendó un puchero

"Oye lo de las caras de extorción lo hago yo así que deja de hacerlo"

"Está bien "dijo alzando las manos en son de paz – me dijo que llevaría a unos de sus amigos

"Si son igual que el mejor yo paso saldremos otro día" ya se eso fue chantaje pero no se vale porque ella sabe que es una noche de chicas no de tres amiga una pareja y tres amigos.

"¿Se cancela la salida?" Dijo Leah entrando por la puerta contraria "¿Por qué?"

"Es que Rose llevara a Emm"

"Pero no tiene nada de malo" dijo Rose defendiéndose

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Bella entrando por la misma puerta de la que había entrado Rose.

"Creo que se cancela la salida" dijo Leah desanimada

"Alice"

"Rosalie"

"Al"

"Roo"

"Ally"

"Rossy"

"Mary"

"Rose"

"pitufa"

"Lillian"

"Enana"

"Lilly"

"ya basta" reprendió Leah cual mama reprendiendo a sus hijas cada vez que tienen una disputa

"Esta bueno pero ¿Qué tienes en contra de mi novio Al?" pregunto Rose aun molesta

"Nada Rose, Emmett es un gran chico pero yo quería que fuera una noche de chicas"

"Bueno pues entonces ¿vamos o no?" pregunto Bella poniendo los brazos en jaras

"pues yo si quiero" dijo Leah

"Y yo igual" dijo Rose

"Bueno Al ¿y tú?" pregunto Bella

"Sin comentarios"

"Vamos Ally"

"¿Me queda de otra?" pregunte realmente molesta, pero Bella dio un grito y empezó a saltar de emoción.

"bueno entonces vamos a cambiarnos y nos vemos en mi casa" dijo Bella y salió.

"Bueno adiós" dijo Leah y también salió.

"Nos vemos Al" dijo Rose y salió.

Después yo salí de mi oficina me despedí de mi secretaria y salí rumbo a mi casa.

Una vez allí me bañe, vestí, arregle, maquille, me calce y comí un poco de lasaña.

Al momento de vestirme pase por aproximadamente veinte cambios de vestido hasta que me decidí por un vestido negro strapless hasta la cintura y después con un poco de vuelo y también con un cinto blanco a la altura de la cintura y de largo el vestido es hasta las rodillas, una zapatillas negras y mi cabello ahora largo, castaño rizado lo llevo suelto con una pequeña horquilla con pequeños diamantes incrustados y un brazalete y un collar del mismo motivo, me veía bien ya que el color negro resalta el color de mi piel (soy de un tipo blanco oliváceo)

Después baje las escaleras y me encontré con tres llamadas perdidas en la contestadora, una de Esme (mi mama) otra de Leah y otra de Alec (un muy buen amigo) pero decidí que todas esas llamadas podían esperar. Así que salí de mi casa rumbo a la casa de Bella.

Monte mi porsche amarillo y al llegar frente a la casa de Bella vi el BMW rojo de Rose y la fea camioneta de Bella.

"Alice"dijo Leah saliendo de la casa de Bella "ven ya casi nos tenemos que ir pero hay que arreglar a Bella y nadie mejor que tu"

Baje de mi auto y nos dirigimos a la puerta, así vi que Leah tiene un vestido rojo strapless muy ceñido al cuerpo llega hasta las rodillas al igual que el mío, unas zapatillas plata y una pequeña cadenita con un relicario, color plata, tenía el cabello planchado y acomodado en forma de cascada por una horquilla plateada con incrustaciones rojas.

"Hola Ally "saludo Rose enérgicamente mientras trataba de deshacer el nudo que tenia Bella en la cabellera castaña que se cargaba.

Rose llevaba un vestido con volados color negro con unas pequeñas tiras el de ella le llega arriba de las rodillas, unas zapatillas color plata un juego de aretes anillo y collar de puros rubíes.

"¿Aun no esta lista?" pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

"No"respondió Leah de la misma manera.

"Bueno que comience la fiesta…"

Dicho esto comenzamos entre las tres a arreglar a Bella le hicimos unos mechones rizados y otros tantos lisos para que se le viera un poco mas de volumen en este, le colocamos un maquillaje muy natural pero claro todas llevábamos el mismo claro que a las tres se nos ve diferente gracias al tono de piel, se coloco un vestido hasta el ras del suelo gracias a que como Bella es un poco descoordinada le tuvimos que poner unos zapatos de piso pero eso implicaría que se le vieran así que le pusimos un vestido largo para que no se notara, el vestido es color azul marino, no tiene tirantes, le llega ajustado debajo de las caderas y lo de mas es suelto con una decoración d plumas y un pequeño diamante en la parte central del busto.

"Listo nos vamos" sentencio Rose y subimos a su auto a regañadientes, se supone que luego iría por el mío a casa de Bella.

Al llegar a antro. Rosalie comenzó a buscar a Emmett y sus amigos, cuando los encontró estaban parados frente al guardia, casi pidiendo que los dejaran pasar, pero por favor esto es Port Ángeles, aquí o hay muchos lugares como estos.

"Hola Demetri" salude y el enseguida me abrió la banda "¿Hoy tienes problemas?"

"Como siempre" dijo dejando pasar también a Rose, Leah y Bella.

"¿Qué te hacen estos maleantes?" pregunte señalando a Emmett y los otros tres chicos que venían con él. Uno era alto de tés oscura unos bien formados músculos pero pequeños, el otro era de pelo cobrizo algo alborotado y unos ojos color miel muy lindos, también estaba fornido pero no tanto como Emm o el otro chico. Pero fue hasta que vi a un ángel, no a un arcángel frente a mí, el chico más guapo que te podría imaginar esta frente mío. Con sus rizos color miel, sus labios carnosos, que parecen ser tan buenos besando y esos ojos, unos ojos hermosos azul claro en los cuales estaría dispuesta a perderme, esos ojos me hipnotizaron por varios minutos.

"Alice ¿Los conoces?" me pregunto Demetri

"Si el grande es novio de mi amiga" dije aun pérdida aunque ya no tanto.

"Bueno entonces pueden pasar" y así Demetri los dejo pasar.

Cuando estábamos en la barra cada quien pidió lo que más se le apetecía, yo pedí un Ginger Ale ya que no quería tomar mucho.

"¿No te gusta tomar?" pregunto el chico rubio por encima de la música

Yo solo negué con la cabeza, para que no me hiciera perder la poca cordura que me quedaba.

"Vamos a una mesa" me dijo Rose y allí fuimos a una pequeña mesa redonda con ocho sillas.

Ellos platicaban yo simplemente asentía con la cabeza para no tener que verlo.

"Te parece salir de aquí" me dijo demasiada cerca del oído.

Yo asentí con la cabeza el tomo mi mano y nos saco de allí.

"Hay algo curioso de esto" dijo después de salir

"¿Qué?" pregunte algo confundida

"No sabemos nuestros nombres" dijo riendo por lo bajo

"Cierto" dije algo sonrojada "mi nombre es Mary Alice Cullen"

"Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock" dijo y me tendió la mano como sin acabáramos de conocer, y a decir verdad era así.

Después de eso caminamos por un lindo parque, la verdad no se cuanto tiempo llevábamos así y la verdad no me importo mucho, era como si solo pudiera estar con él y con nadie más en este momento. Nos sumimos en un silencio sepulcral mas no incomodo.

"…Sabes me gustas mucho y no sé porque pero siento como si nunca me pudiera despegar de ti" dijo al parecer con mucha dificultad al parecer ya que inhalaba aire y lo exhalaba, e hiso esa misma acción como diez veces si no me equivoco.

"No sé porque pero a mí me pasa igual" el saco los ojos como platos y creo que yo también, es que simplemente no me la pensé es como si mi boca pensara por sí misma y me hiso decir lo que quería.

"¿Quieres intentar algo más?" pregunto y yo me quede en estado de shock

"Si" y con esto último nos fundimos en un hermoso beso…

-el mejor beso de mi vida- dijo mi amado esposo interrumpiendo el relato que le hacía a nuestra pequeña Renesmee, que es nuestra pequeña "sobrina" hija de Edward y Bella, Edward es el chico de cabello cobrizo que estaba en el bar, después de que Jazz y yo nos fuéramos Eddie y Bells comenzaron a platicar de libros, música, etc. Y así se hicieron casi inseparables y ni que se diga de Rose y Emm ellos siguen juntos he igual de enamorados de hecho en unos cuatro meses tendrán a su primer hijo y a Leah también la atrapo la flecha del amor ella se junto con Jacob el otro chico de tés oscura y no piensan en tener hijos pero Leah está subiendo un poquito de peso. Nuestra compañía después de casarnos, subió tanto de nivel que las mejores actrices ahora compran nuestros diseños, la revista de la línea de guardarropa es la más vendida, yo soy una de las cinco mujeres mas prestigiosa de este país y todo va de maravilla. Jazz y yo no hemos pensado en tener hijos pero en realidad nos gustaría mucho tener una pequeña o pequeño corriendo por nuestra gigantesca casa, hay veces en las que la ciento demasiado vacía. Pero desde hace tiempo me siento rara así que me fui a hacer un chequeo…

-Y ¿Cómo se lo tomaron los abuelitos Esme y Carlisle? – la verdad es que no son sus abuelos pero ella los quiere como tal.

-Mi madre acepto gustosa a Jazz y mi padre se sigue acostumbrando a la idea- ente este comentario todos nos largamos a reír.

-¿Tíos? – pregunto la pequeña entre mis brazos

-¿Qué sucede querida? – dijimos Jazz y yo al unisonó

-¿Cundo me darán un primito? – pregunto Nessie con l mayor inocencia posible de una niña de cinco años, toda la sala se fundió en un silencio incomodo, así que decidí que era hora de que les diera la noticia…

-Bueno ahora que lo preguntas – dije entregándole Nessie a su madre – Jazz estoy embarazada…

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les guste, ustedes diran si lo cuantinuo o no...<em>

_espero sus rew.. aunque creo que me exedi un poquito con lo que escribi este encerio salio largo, ya se que la mayoria son one-shot pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo para hace una historia larga de hecho la mas larga que tengo y esta en veremos se llama: La vida es bella, a mi me gusta mucho pero no tengo demaciado tiempo, pasen a leer y juro que tratare de subir capitulos mas rapido, pero por lo mientras aqui les dejo este lindo shot _

_como les dije al principio es para Rey (amiga que descances en paz te quiero)_

_bueno antes de que me ponga a llorar las dejo besos _

_XOXO AGM... nos leemos ! bye_

_PDT: DEJEN SU REVIEWS pleace ! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola bueno esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic ni nada parecido es solo que hoy dia: 02/04/12 mi amiga ahora muerta cumpliria 15 años.**

**Gracias Rey por tantos momentos juntas**

**No es necesario que lo lean solo es para soltarme a llorar un rato junto con mis dos amigas**

* * *

><p>Es increíble ver como después de tantos años nos pudimos olvidar, es increíble como el mundo se convirtió en un monstruo, como aquello a lo que llamábamos hermoso se convierte en algo realmente terrible, aun recuerdo aquel jardín. "El día de la boda" estábamos ansiosas, todas en primera fila para ver como unías tu vida a la de otra persona a la eternidad, como con tu vestido blanco caminabas a lado de tu padre para hacer lo que tanto añorabas, nosotras lloramos cuando tu dijiste acepto, el Golden Retriever que te acompaño a lo largo de la entrada simulando ser tu padre ladro, aquel conejo llamado bolita de pelos salió saltando al momento en el que lo ibas a besar, nosotras paramos de simular llanto para comenzar a reír, tu caíste al suelo y manchaste el mantel que habíamos tomado del armario de la cocina de tu madre, ahora le tocaba a otra más que el hombre con el que se iba a casar se fuera para con su amante y vivir felices, después nosotras iríamos a tu luna de miel para no desperdiciar los boletos, allí junto al sauce te casaste por primera vez, allí a los seis años fuimos testigos de cómo podía verse el amor. Con la cámara fotográfica tomamos los mejores momentos de la luna de miel que fue en Grecia gracias al viaje de tus padres, recuerdo como lloraste por una semana gracias a que ya no encontrábamos al conejo, fue gracioso ver como tu hermano lo pinto de naranja, el pobre conejo blanco con traje negro ahora era del color que yo mas odiaba así que me solté a llorar contigo, recuerdo que ninguna de las cuatro sabia porque terminamos en la piscina. Un juego de niñas pequeñas que ahora leo en un libro.<p>

Cuánto dinero perdimos… no lo recuerdo, tampoco cuantas barbies, cuantos peluches, cuantos animales, cuantas coronas añillos pulseras, tampoco cuantos vestidos, manteles, labiales, perfumes, zapatos… no lo recuerdo pero si puedo recordar cuanto nos divertíamos.

También recuerdo las tortitas que tu madre preparaba y recuerdo que yo le untaba jalea de fresa, ella le untaba mantequilla de maní, y ustedes le untaban chocolate.

Cuatro amigas jugando a ser grandes, el primer beso de todas fue en el sauce, el sauce de mi madre, el sauce en el que dijimos tantos secretos, el sauce en donde lo encontré y el mismo en donde le perdí, aquel tronco casi marchito por el invierno, aquel lugar que el agua no alcanzo, aquel lugar en el que me enamore, aquel lugar en el que pasamos de niñas a mujeres, aquel lugar que ahora me sirve de consejero, aquel lugar que antes adoraba y ahora odio por añoranza, necesito que me hables, necesitamos que nos hables, la tres que quedamos te extrañamos, me encantaría poder decirte que me volvieron a romper el corazón, decirte que no puedo dormir en las noches, que me duele no verte.

Sentadas solo nosotras tres recordamos la tontería del bar y mis botones, aquella noche de bebidas en la que el mesero se te insinuó y tu novio casi le parte la cara, extraño esos días.

¿Recuerdan lo que pasó y no hace un año? Leíamos sentadas en mi cama, ¿Estábamos ebrias? No lo recuerdo, era mi cumpleaños, tomaste el libro que tanto adoro e hicimos lo que decía, alguien tenia que aliviarme, gracias al cielo que nadie más lo entendió, solo nosotras cuatro y el ahora viejo Golden Retriever, te extrañamos, ahora te diremos adiós, ya es suficiente llanto, y te prometimos no llorar, quédate con los buenos recuerdos, hoy en tu cumpleaños te quiérenos decir cuánto te queremos, gracias por hacer esto, te extrañamos.

BFF4EVER :DD

Atte: Gretch, Roory, Iszza :DD te amamos nna

Rachelle Alexandra Rivas + descansa en paz…

* * *

><p><strong>Nena significas mucho para nosotra espero que ahora si te dejemos ir, hoy es tu cumpleaños que seas muy feliz y todos te deseamos te cresca la nariz abre tus regalos que seas muy feliz y con 200 años pareces tu lombris hey ! jajaja<strong>

**Bueno espero que estes donde estes te la pases genial eres de lo mejor Rey tqqqqmmm **

**Bien ahora sabes que lloraremos asi que aunque no leas esto nos ayudara a estar mejor**

**Muchos besos hasta donde estes de tus mejores amigas tqqqmm **


End file.
